1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a housing for a thermostat. More particularly, the housing may be disposed outside of a radiator housing for regulating the circulation of coolant between the radiator and an engine block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up until recently, thermostats were disposed within the radiator assembly of most automobiles. The thermostat controlled the flow of coolant, the path of the flow being dependent upon the temperature of the coolant. Recently, to solve car design problems, the thermostat has been located outside of the radiator assembly. Accordingly, the thermostat is disposed within a housing through which coolant is circulated. The housing shunts the fluid under the control of the thermostat. The prior art thermostat housings have been made from integral die cast aluminum castings. A problem exists with such housing structures in that the casted housings are totally inflexible and not adaptable to various engine designs. The result is that it is necessary to provide specific castings of the entire housings for specific automobile and engine designs. Thus, these housings are quite expensive and inefficient for suiting a variety of automobile and engine designs.
The subject construction is an improvement over the prior art housings since it can be adapted to be used in most engine designs which require such a housing.